Stay with me
by Celtic-Dragon-89
Summary: COMPLETE Harry, Hermione, and Ron. RHr. Final Battle. Post Hogwarts. you may need tissues One-shot ... those waiting for a sequel, please don't there will not be one.


Uhh, Don't sue me please. I do not own Harry Potter or his Fantastic world. I only own the plot. The song is Into the West from the Lord Of The Rings Soundtrack sung by Annie Lennox Caps takes up lots of space, forgive me if I don't write all the yelling in caps

§Flashback§

Hermione and Ron were sitting in Hermiones flat, when a flustered Harry apparated in. "Ron …. Hermione …. He …. Voldermort …. Hogwarts …. Final battle" Without another word, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated into Hogsmeade and ran to their beloved school.

§End of Flashback§

"Are you sure he's here Harry?" "Oh Honestly Ron, " said Hermione in her best McGonagall voice as she continued "Do you really think Harry would bring us here on a wild goose chase?" "No. Love, not in the least" As Ron said this Hermione blushed and Ron fingered his left pocket. Harry sighed as they all agreed to shoot up red sparks if they found Voldermort. Harry though thought it better if he didn't alert his friends and spared them the wrath of the man he was supposed to kill.

_Lay Down, Your sweet and weary head,_

_Night is falling, You have come to journey's end_

Harry was walking around the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest when he saw red sparks and heard Ron's shout from by the Whomping willow. Harry ran as fast as he could, but he was not fast enough. As he was rounding the castle to get to the willow, Hermiones shouts joined Ron's. "Harry Help!!!" Harry shot a spell at Voldermort, giving Ron and Hermione a chance to catch their breathe as the dark lord rounded on Harry.

"Harry, my dear boy …" sneered Voldermort in Parselmouth. "So good of you to come and watch me eliminate your friends." "I'll kill you before you kill my friends." Harry hissed back, in the same vile language. Voldermort sneered and hissed "Watch your friend die." Voldermort cast an unknown spell in Hermiones direction. Before Hermione could protect herself Ron shoved her out of the way, and he fell to the ground spewing blood from his mouth and from the hole of what was his chest.

_Sleep now, Dream – of the ones who came before,_

_They are calling, From across the distant shore,_

"RON!!!!" screamed Hermione, and though she was just a medwitch in training, she knelt by her boyfriend's side, sent a patronus to St. Mungos and then one to the Headmistresses Offiice, then healed his chest, kissed him, then healed his chest again; this routine went on for several minutes. Harry who was in the middle of the duel for his life, looked up at her scream, seeing his best mate lying on the ground convulsing in a rapidly growing pool of his own blood, brought back all the happy memories of being with Ron and Hermione before the final battle started and Now this _creature_ dared to attack on of his friends!!! Hermione was beside herself with tears, so much that she was getting, what was left of Ron's shirt, soaked. "O 'Mione, My 'Mione." Whispered Ron "Shush, Ron you need to save your strength, we can get u to St. Mungos, just save your strength." Ron brought his hand up to her face, caressed it, the mutter "My 'Mione, my lovely 'Mione. Don't cry for me."

_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see, All of your fears will pass away_

Hermione chocked on her tears, as she cradled Ron's head in her lap, as Ron's breathing became steadily weaker. Ron looked at Hermione and whispered "My 'Mione, I love you." Hermione choked on her breathe, and whispered back "I love you too Ronald Weasley". Hermione moved to heal Ron's wound again but Ron put a hand on hers, Hermione looked at him as he whispered, "I'm gone, save your strength." Hermione was shocked. Her Ron was giving up … her Ron was giving up.

_Safe in my arms, You're only sleeping,_

_What can you see, On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

Hermione rocked back and forth with Ron's head on her lap as his breathing became nothing more then a tremor until finally his breathing stopped. Hermione shook him, she even tried evenerate, but nothing was working. "RON!!!!!" Hermione screamed. Harry looked up momentarily stunned by Hermione's scream, but when he saw her huddled over a still Ron Harry knew why she screamed. Voldermort was shaken, how could this girl be crying out in a way that screamed of so much love it confused him.

_Across the sea, A pale moon rises,_

_The ships have come to carry you home,_

_And all will turn to silver glass,_

_A light on the water,_

_All souls pass,_

Harry was breaking inside, seeing his best mate lying there soaking in a puddle of his own blood, Harry was forced to think of all the people that the _creature_ had taken from him. James and Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric (who he was beginning to consider a friend), Voldermort had caused him to break up with his love Ginny, and now his best mate. Harry shot all the spells that he could think of at the _creature _that was across from him. Voldermort who's wand arm had been slack now, was moving in a flurry of movements to block all the spells that were now flying towards him.

_Hope fades, Into the world of night, through shadows falling, Out of memory and time,_

_Don't say, We have come to the end,_

_White shores are calling, You and will meet again,_

Hermione was screaming like a banshee, which was throwing Voldermort off. Hermione's scream were so full of love, and the Gryffindor before Voldermort was so rich in love that it was practically draining him. Harry was battling Voldermort, when he felt like Sirius, James and Lily were giving their Love for him to him to help him go on. Voldermort could see practically a haze of love surrounding his opponent, which one minute was like a spotlight, and the next was a beacon, blinding Voldermort in the very thing he detested. Harry was completely fed up with Voldermort blocking his spells, suddenly Harry knew what he had to do. Pouring all of his hate into one spell, Harry shouted at the top of his lungs "AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry felt suddenly weakened but smiled when Voldermort, stunned that this Gryffindor would even think about uttering such a spell, forgot to utter a simple protection spell. Harry knowing that all of the horcurxes were destroyed enjoyed seeing Voldermort scream as the spell hit him, and fall to the ground lifeless.

_And you'll be here in my arms, Just sleeping,_

_What can you see, On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

Harry ran to Ron, and Hermione. Hermione had stopped screaming long enough to hear Harry shout the killing curse. Hermione Looked at Harry with a confused expression, but when she saw Voldermort not moving and Hermione even in her state put two and two together, and stopped her yelling. "Hes gone hermione, let go." Harry tried to pull his friend from her boyfriend. "I will not leave him till the medwitch I sent for gets here." Harry hung his head, knowing that as stubborn as they both were the only thing to do was to wait. As they did a cold came over them. Hermione gasped as she looked up into the face of Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Cedric Lilly and James and the countless other witches and wizards that she did not know. Harry looked up to. "Take care of this one son. She needs some care tonight." Harry nodded at his fathers words. "My 'Mione, O my 'Mione." Ron hung his head as he tried to hide his tears from his girlfriend.

Before Ron could continue Sirius and James laid a hand on either shoulder, and Dumbledore looked at Ron with sympathy. "My 'Mione, look in my left pocket." Hermione gave him a quizzical look, but did as he asked. She found a diamond sapphire engagement ring. She gasped and said "Oh Ronald." Ron looked at her as if he wanted her to know how much his next statement meant to him, even in his death "Please wear my ring. And please find yourself a man that can love you as much as me." Hermione slipped Ron's engagement ring on her finger and said "Oh course my love. But only after another Weasley is here." Ron looked confused, but when Hermione put her hand on her abdomen he understood. Ron looked utterly sad know knowing that he would never see his child. Harry looked at his best mates body, then at his best mate and said, like a true Gryffindor "Oi, I'll take care of them Ron. Count on me. I'll see that they are not left to themselves." Ron nodded, as he did a light of the palest white surrounded the entire group. Just before the light faded, Ron bent down and kissed his new bride and the mother of his unborn child and whispered "Goodbye my 'Mione. Take care of little Ronald Sirius Weasley or Potter I guess. Yes it a boy. I'll stay with you always, just look to our son and my ring." Just as the light was beginning to fade Hermione lost it, she started screaming again, although she was screaming out pain and loss, she ws also screaming to the dissapering figures "STAY WITH ME … RONALD WEASLEY YOU STAY RIGHT HER WITH ME. Stay with me" she whimpered the last part. Then all was gone, and Hermione and Harry became aware of McGonagall and the medwitch running across the lawn, screaming at the site of Voldermort and the two teens huddling around their friend, crying from what they heard Hermione yelling at her dead boyfriend/fiancé.

_Across the sea, A pale moon rises,_

_The ships have come to carry you home,_

_And all will turn to silver glass,_

_A light on the water,_

_Grey ships pass into the west._

A/N

This was my first songfic/posting on this site. Please excuse the delay.

of course Ron would know the gender of his child, what with heavenly insight and all that. All he had to do was pay close attention or be told and he would see it. XP

Please review!!!!! Also please tell me wheither or not you would like me to continue it with Hermione coping and having Ron's kid(s). Your opinion matters highly to me.

Thanks

Celtic-Dragon-89.


End file.
